¿Amigos con derechos?
by SophiMoon
Summary: Pan junto a su mejor amigo Trunks se verán envueltos entre el dilema de sentimientos más fuertes que la amistad... Aceptaran ser "amigos con derecho" tratando que su relación no se convierta en nada más-
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I:**

Hace más de un mes y medio que no pisaba la corporación capsula y no tenía la mas mínima intención de hacerlo si no hubiese sido por la petición de mi mejor amiga casi hermana… Bra Briefs.

-¡Maldita seas Bra, que me has metido en este lio!- alcanzando el sobre que me estrechaba

-Panny se que no lo quieres ver. Pero estos son los informes que me pidió mi madre que les echara un vistazo- me abrazaba por la espalda obligándome a mirarme en el espejo- No debes meterte a la cama con el pelo mojado- recita varias veces como un mantra mientras me cepillaba el cabello- Panny siento haber pillado este refriado- no puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer, pero Bra es capaz de convencer a cualquiera…inclusive a Vegeta

\- Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama te he preparado una sopa para que la calientes después.

La miro con cariño y salgo. Alzando el vuelo.

El viaje hasta la empresa se hace corto, conozco el camino. Por lo que los kilómetros pasan deprisa. Espero encontrar de inmediato a Bulma y no tener que escabullirme por los pasillos en su búsqueda. Mucho menos encontrarme con ese niño mimado de Trunks Briefs.

Me detengo en uno de los callejones próximos a la corporación para no causar revuelo por llegar volando, me fastidia hacer esto. Cada vez que solía ir a la empresa, entraba por el ventanal de la oficina de Trun… ¡ya basta Son! Has venido a entregar documentos no a ver a ese mal amigo.

El enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo es de vidrio y acero, con las palabras CAPSULE CORP en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Entro en el inmenso vestíbulo de vidrio y acero. Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy delgada.

-Vengo ver a la señora Bulma Briefs. Pan Son, de parte de Bra Briefs.

-Disculpe un momento señorita Son- me dice alzando las cejas. Empiezo a pensar que mejor debí escabullirme por todo el edificio hasta encontrar su oficina, pero el riesgo a encontrármelo me intimida – y no sé porque-

-Sí, la señora Bulma dice que suba. Firme aquí por favor, señorita Son. El último ascensor a la derecha planta 20.- Perfecto, tanta burocracia aquí yo firmando, y Bulma se encuentra en la oficina de Trunks. Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra visitante.

-No es necesario, me iré pronto- le aseguro y me sonríe ampliamente. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de dos vigilantes.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 en una velocidad de vértigo y las puertas se abren, mientras salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, el cual me resulta completamente familiar… las cosas no cambian tanto en un mes y medio-suspiro- Me acerco a otro mostrador y me saluda la adorable señora Smith, la cual conozco desde que el hijo de la dueña trabaja aquí.

-Hola mi niña- me sonríe con toda amabilidad- ¿Cómo ha estado?, hace mucho que no la tenemos por aquí…- le sonrió, en respuesta de toda la ternura que me provoca esta mujer.

-He estado ocupada, estudiando para los exámenes finales y todo eso… la Universidad es agotadora- trato de sonar convincente, porque si de algo estoy segura, es que la adorable recepcionista de presidencia nos escucho discutir aquel día.

\- Me imagino mi niña, entonces ¿que la trae por aquí? El joven no está-

-Perfecto- susurro esperando que no allá escuchado- Traigo unos papeles de parte de Bra para Bulma.

-Le avisare, espere aquí por favor- mientras señala la zona de asientos de piel color blanco. Detrás de los asientos esta la gran sala de reuniones que cuenta con una mesa oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. He almorzado tantas veces ahí, que para mí más que la sala de reuniones es un excelente comedor- sonrió ante los recuerdos. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de toda Satan City. La vista es tan impactante que siempre hace que me quede paralizada.

-¿Mi niña?- pregunta la señora Smith

\- Si- le contesto aun distraída por la vista

-La señora Bulma, la recibirá en seguida ¿se le ofrece algo de beber… un té, café, agua?-

-No gracias- le contesto en un mormullo

Estoy distraída mientras veo a la señora Smith revoloteando por todo el vestíbulo, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un hombre alto y atractivo de pelo rizado y vestido con elegancia.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

-Bulma dile a tu hijo que lo espero para jugar golf esta semana.

No oigo respuesta. El hombre me ve y se sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. La señora Smith se levanta de un salto para ir a llamar el ascensor

-Buenas tardes, damas- dice el hombre metiéndose al ascensor

-La señora la recibirá ahora, pase.

Empujo la puerta y entro al despacho, el cual sigue tal y como lo recuerdo.

-Pan, mi niña ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta Bulma, mientras camina hacia mí, extendiendo los brazos

-Bien- sonrió mientras le respondo su abrazo- he venido a traer estos informes- señalo con la mano el sobre de papel en el que vienen- se que Bra hablo con tigo, no se ha sentido muy bien estos días. No sabe cómo fue que se enfermo- para ser sincera si sabe cómo. Nadar a las tres de la madrugada aunque sea primavera enferma a cualquiera. Aunque sea sayayin, pero según ella había sido la mejor cita de su vida, con su Goten ósea mi tío.

-Si me conto- mientras tomaba el sobre entre las manos- me dijo que no me preocupara, que tú la estabas cuidando muy bien- señalaba con una vos realmente cálida. Le dedique una sonrisa.

-Bueno Bulma- dije mirando hacia la puerta- me tengo que ir, un montón que estudiar tu sabes, los exámenes finales- benditos exámenes se habían convertido en mi mejor escusa

-No te quedas a esperar a Trunks, estoy segura que no tarda- me dice con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Tan perceptiva como mi madre, sabía que algo no andaba marchando bien en la amistad entre su primogénito y yo.

-He…e…mmmm- y por una inexplicable razón me ruborizo ¿Qué diablos me pasa?- Bulma prefiero que no- y me siento avergonzada- es que nos peleamos- le explico mientras subo mi mano a la cabeza tal como mi abuelito.

-Eso explica la expresión cabizbaja de Trunks durante todo este tiempo- habla más para sí misma. Mientras una punzada de Tristeza me recorre todo el cuerpo, tampoco es como si este mes yo lo hubiera pasado muy bien.- No es por meterme, pero creo que deberían aclaran lo que pasó. Ambos tienen una hermosa amistad que no se puede quebrar por discusiones arrebatadas.

-si tie… nes tienes razón- balbuceo. Pero no seré yo la que de mi brazo a torcer. – bueno nos vemos. Hasta pronto.

-Adiós cariño- me dedica una sonrisa en señal de despido, mientras salgo del despacho.

Me acerco hasta el mostrador para despedirme de la señora Smith. Dedicándole una amplia sonrisa junto con un hasta pronto. Cuando sin previo aviso siento como dos fuertes brazos me rodean por la cintura. Entrecierro los ojos. Debía sospechar que ocultaría su ki, como pude ser tan tonta. No necesito girarme para saber quien es. Reconocería su aroma aunque no lo sintiese en años.

-Sabia que pronto se te pasaría el enojo- me susurra al oído. Mientras siento un extraño escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Abro los ojos y me topo con una expresión más que divertida de la señora Smith. Decido no tomarle importancia.

-No te han enseñado a respetar el espacio personal- enfatizo molesta. Mientras me deshago de su agarre torpemente para girarme, quedando frente a él.

-No has venido a eso verdad- mientras me dedica esa típica sonrisa suya, que siempre me obliga a bajar la mirada para organizar mis ideas. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

-No, venia entregar unos documentos, ya me voy- comienzo a caminar hacia el ascensor pero Trunks me detiene en seco.

-Platiquemos- susurra mientras sus ojos de ese azul intenso chocan con los míos

-Bien- digo tragando saliva. Como si no tuviese voluntad sobre mi persona.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: **

_**Flashback**_

Entro a su despacho. Exageradamente grande para una persona. Observando detenidamente al chico peli lila, que concentrado revisaba unos papeles. Acababa de firmar una fusión con una compañía farmacéutica que quería usar los laboratorios de C.C, para realizar pruebas con nuevos medicamentos. Trunks había firmado después de pensarlo por un tiempo, no conocía al dueño de la empresa. Por lo que debía tener cuidado de hacer cualquier tipo de trato con él.

En ese momento levanto la vista, encontrándose con esos grandes y profundos ojos tan intensos como la noche misma. Podría perderse en ellos. Pero jamás reconocería esa debilidad.

-Hola pequeña – susurró el peli lila tratando de ocultar un suspiro con su típica sonrisa.

-Hola hombre de negocios- le sonrió ampliamente, sentándose en el mismo lugar que minutos atrás había estado el nuevo socio de la corporación. Se apoyó en el apoyabrazos, levantando sus piernas posicionando una sobre otra.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-sonríe- Pensé que nos veríamos a las seis para entrenar- se calla y clava su mirada azul en la más pequeña de los son.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí Trunks- se coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja- No podremos entrenar hoy- por un momento la sorpresa se asoma en los ojos del mayor

-¿Existe algún motivo?-

Ella se levantó y fue hacia el frente de su escritorio. Haciendo a un lado los papeles para sentarse en la parte superior.

-Tengo una cita- alargando la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa

-Me dejas tirado para salir con alguien- escupió molesto

-Estás molesto- asegura la azabache, mientras el hombre en frente de ella voltea la cara para no mirarle.

-Debiste haberme preguntado primero no te parece-señala elevando la voz.

La menor boquiabierta, se inclina hacia delante para agarrar los brazos de la silla tirando de él hacia ella- Desde cuando tengo que pedirte permiso Trunks Briefs-respira ofuscada- Te recuerdo que no eres mi padre- le grita mientras se levanta del escritorio para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Nadie está hablando de eso- corta en seco- pero mi tiempo es importante, no para estarlo perdiendo con niñeri…- se detiene automáticamente. El enfado inexplicable que experimentaba hiso que las palabras salieran antes de que pudiera detenerlas

-Termina la frase-eleva la voz dolida.

-Lo siento-susurra, acercándose hacia ella

\- Trunks Briefs eres un idiota-avanza para abrir la puerta. Cerrándola tras ella de un portazo.

La azabache mira hacia la secretaria de presidencia. Quien refleja solo sorpresa en el rostro, no solo por los gritos de hace un instante. Sino por no saber de dónde había salido la chica frente a ella.

-Dígale a su jefe que no lo molesto más con mis niñerías- enfatizo la pelinegra antes de que abrieran las puertas del ascensor

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

Me sigue en completo silencio, lo que verdaderamente me sorprende, jamás ella ha sido a si… Realmente soy un idiota.

-¿Cómo has estado?- suspiro. Notando como a cambiado durante este mes y medio. Su cabello tan intenso como el color de esos ojos que tanto me gustan está más largo de la última vez que no vivos. Una punzada de culpabilidad me recorre el cuerpo.

Y su cuerpo al igual que su ki a simple vista se notan más fuertes. Pues claro si ahora es tu padre quien la entrena. Dice una vocecita en mi cabeza.

-¿Eso quieres platicar?- me dice con tono arrogante, fijando la mirada en el piso- Bien, ocupada con mis niñerías- frunce los labios

Y ahí estaba esa palabrita que me había perturbado todo este mes y medio. Sabía que estaba dolida y no porque mi hermana me había llamado gritándome por imbécil. Sino que todo su semblante me lo verificaba.

-Lo siento- comento sin siquiera pensarlo

Levanta su cara y sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su rostro- si eso es lo que quieres decir, no te preocupes lo leí en los mensajes que me dejaste.

Trago saliva. Claro debe estar cansada de los "lo siento" si he tratado de disculparme todo los días desde que me comporte como un idiota celoso.

Si celos…eso era lo que había experimentado ese día. Llegue a la conclusión luego de meditarlo. Jamás había sentido nada igual. Era ira lo que corría por mí cuando dijo que tenía una cita y exploto aun mas cuando me recalco que no era nadie para reclamar nada.

-Te extraño- se me escapa en un susurro. Mientras percibo como se ruboriza y me sostiene la mirada. Se me dispara el corazón

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí?

-También te extraño- comenta por lo bajo agachado la mirada tratando de ocultar algo

Me acerco. Colocando mí mano izquierda en su hombro, mientras que con la otra levanto su mentón para apreciar con mayor claridad eso ojos- ¿amigos de nuevo?- sonrió. Notando que contiene la respiración.

-Amigos- responde dedicándome una sonrisa. Cayendo en la cuenta del peso de esa palabra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III:**

Durante la semana me sumergí en mis estudios y en el trabajo de medio tiempo que conseguí con la ayuda de mi abuelo Satan desde que comencé la Universidad, hace cuatro años. No es que el dinero que me dieran mis padres no me alcanzara pero me gusta ser independiente. Bra también está muy ocupada organizando eventos con las nuevas firmas socias de la corporación. Mientras estudia para los exámenes. Hacia el Viernes ya se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no tengo que soportar ese pijama rosa lleno de conejitos, el que reservaba para cuando rompía con un novio, o para todo tipo de enfermedades.

-Pan Son- pronuncia mi nombre como si se acordara de algo- tu me debes unas cuantas explicaciones- alza una ceja desafiantemente.

Ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Bra Briefs. Me cuesta contestarle.

¿Qué puedo decir?

Que caí rendida sin voluntad alguna ante las disculpas de su hermano -Pues básicamente lo que te dije Bra. Trunks me pidió disculpas por… la verdad no recuerdo cuantas veces lo había hecho. Y le disculpe- me encojo de hombros

-¿Y solo eso? Me estás diciendo que no se hablaron por un mes y medio y solo te basto verlo por un instante y todo quedo como si na…da-dice lo ultimo como si estuviese reordenando la escena del crimen y ya supiese que quien es el asesino- ¡No puedo creerlo!- grita y se levanta de un salto del sofá -Te gusta ¿no es así?

Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Maldita sea no lo dejara de preguntar.

¡Vamos Son piensa algo, rápido!

-Quizá- susurro. Bajo la mirada a los libros que me rodean

\- Santa mi…ir…da- magnifica la palabra hasta hacerla de tres silabas

Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque vuelve a sentarse reordenando sus ideas. Me mira interrogante. Mientras me retiro a la cocina.

Entra y me quita el bocadillo que preparo de las manos sonriéndome, animándome a que le cuente más. ¡Es obvio!

-No diré nada Bra- y es mi última palabra repite una vocecita en mi interior

-Son- dice con un hilo de voz mientras termina de pasar la galleta por su garganta- ¿Sabías que es una falta de respeto no contarle todo a tu mejor amiga?- finge indignación. No puedo evitar reír- y ahora te comportas descarada. Riéndote en mi cara- se gira para sacar unas copas sirviendo limoná- bueno señorita. Lo sabía, lo sé desde siempre- alza la copa en señal de brindis y sonríe de medio lado.

-Vamos, Sherlock Holmes, no te sulfures- frunzo el seño y le saco la lengua- Ni siquiera sé si me gusta. Solo que…-digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas- Entiendo que pueda fascina…-interrumpe

-¿Tú fascinada por un hombre?- me mira boquiabierta

Siento que me arden las mejillas.

Para mi tranquilidad, llaman a la puerta. Espero que esta noche no sigamos hablando de Trunks. En los escalones de la entrada esta mi buen amigo Ubb con unas cuantas películas en las manos.

-¡Ubb! ¡Qué alegría verte!-lo abrazo- pasa

Ubb es la primera persona que se acerco a mí después que mi abuelo se fue, parecía tan perdido y solo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartimos la pasión por entrenar sino que descubrimos que tenemos el mismo sentido del humor.

Ubb estudia ingeniería. Es el primero en su familia que va a la universidad. Es un tipo brillante, pero su autentica pasión son las artes marciales

-Tengo buenas noticias- dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos oscuros.

-Sea lo que sea- dice Bra mientras se acerca a saludarlo- dime si traes comida con esas películas- añade sonriendo

-Venia invitarte a verlas- Ubb me mira fijamente. Moviendo las películas en sus manos.

-Las dos claro- añade mirando nervioso a Bra.

Ubb y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo mas- jamás me había dado cuenta hasta que un día Bra me lo comento- es lindo y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Bra solía molestarme diciéndome que me faltaba el gen de buscar novio- cuando teníamos como 15 años- pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que de verdad me atraiga. A demás de Trunks, murmura la inoportuna vocecita en mi subconsciente. ¡No! Destierro la idea de inmediato

Observo a Ubb colocando las películas. Lleva vaqueros y una camisa. Se bien, creo que por fin ha entendido el mensaje: somos solo amigos. Bra se acerca con las palomitas recién hechas alza la mirada y me sonríe.

Mientras la película comienza. La puerta vuelve a sonar. De seguro es Goten, suele siempre venir a ver a Bra. Alzo la vista… y me quedo atrapada en la mirada azul de Trunks, que me observa fijamente desde la puerta.

-Hola pequeña- me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa

Creo que me quedado boquiabierta y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

-Trunks- murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Todo despeinado y vestido tan sex…bien.

-Pasaba por aquí- me dice en modo de explicación- y me acorde que Bra tiene unos documentos que necesito- su voz es tan cálida.

-Pasa- le indico living.

-¿Has estado bien?- me pregunta en un susurro- como no has ido a verme-comenta con un notable tono de reproche- pensé que habíamos vuelto a ser amigos

-Y lo somos Trunks –recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y me vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo- pero no quiero agobiarte, se que estas ocupado- y yo confundida- además he estado estudiando-lo miro detenidamente, mientras me surge una idea: Ha venido a verme. ¡Imposible! Si es el hombre más ocupado y codiciado por la ciudad entera. Si estuviese preocupado por una amiga llamaría.

-¡Pan!- Ubb aparece desde el otro lado del pequeño pasillo- si que te has demorado

Le sonrió y cuando miro a Trunks, veo nos observa atentamente con ojos impenetrables y pensativos y expresión más seria. Y por una razón poco comprensible ciento que debo darle explicaciones-Ubb ha venido de visita para ver unas películas.

¡Ya basta Son!

Trunks tiende la mano con su mirada impenetrable.

-Trunks ¿Cómo has estado?- lo saluda Ubb estrechándole le mano

-Bien gracias- su expresión es impasible, pero su tono es distante y frio.

-¿Qué pasa chichos, que nadie me va acompañar a ver la película?- sale Bra detrás de Ubb con el cuenco lleno de palomitas- Trunks- susurra y su mirada va directo hacia mí. Sonríe- ¡esto se armo!- comenta divertida

En estos momentos quisiera tener cinta adhesiva para tapar la boca de Bra.

Nota: Gracias por sus comentarios son muy alentadores :) Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo… Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV:**

-Le diré que vivamos juntos- mencionó de pronto- ¡oye! ¿Me estas escuchando?- chasqueo los dedos- ¡Trunks!

-mmmm… ¿Qué decías Goten?- dijo el peli lila aún absorto en sus pensamientos

-Que le propondré a tu hermana que vivamos juntos- sonrió efusivamente el hijo menor de Goku

-oye, ¿qué tan cercanos es ese tal Ub de Pan? Y de mi hermana- agregó rápidamente para que su amigo no sospechase el verdadero motivo de su interés.

-bastante… es amigo de Pan desde hace años, para serte más preciso desde que mi padre murió es que el chico anda detrás de mi sobrina- ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Quieres ser su amigo?- pregunto con la típica inocencia que caracterizaba a su progenitor.

-No, claro que no- dijo cortante- no me agrada, pregunte porque el otro día pase por la casa de las chicas a buscar unos papeles y que crees, me lo encontré cómodamente viendo películas y fijante que mi hermana igual estaba incluida en el plan-

-mmm, se porque lo dices, Quieres que me ponga celoso y que arme escándalo, ¡ja!- levanto su ceja- pues mi querido amigo no es que yo sea copuchento, pero Ub no es ninguna amenaza para mi puesto que está interesado en mi sobrina- dijo esto último con una sonrisa triunfal. Su amigo no conseguiría su objetivo

Trunks, giro su cara para ocultar su mirada. Mientras trataba de controlar su ki.

En el otro lado de la ciudad…

Suelto el bolígrafo. Se acabó. He terminado mi último examen. Sonrió de oreja a oreja… Por fin, suspiro. Probablemente sea mi sonrisa más aliviada de toda la semana.

Es viernes y esta noche lo celebraremos. Lo celebraremos por todo lo alto. Seguramente me pase de copas. A pesar que nunca lo he hecho. Miro a Bra que está en el otro extremo del amplio salón, todavía escribiendo como una loca. Faltan cinco minutos para que se acabe el examen. Esto es todo. Se acabaron mis años universitarios. Ya no tendré que volver a sentarme en filas de alumnos nerviosos. Sonrió mientras mentalmente doy graciosos brincos de alegría. Bra deja de escribir y suelta el bolígrafo. Me mira también con una amplia sonrisa.

De camino a casa, en su auto deportivo último modelo, nos negamos a hablar del examen. Bra como es de costumbre está mucho más preocupada por lo que va a ponerse esta noche. Mientras yo intento que cada parte de mí se relaje.

-Pan, hay un paquete para ti

-Qué raro. No recuerdo haber encargado nada- Bra me da el paquete, mientras coge las llaves para abrir la puerta. El paquete está dirigido a la señorita Pan Son. Me fijo que no tiene remitente alguno. Quizá se de mi abuela.

-Seguramente es de tus padres- dice Bra mientras se mete a la cocina para ir buscar algo que comer- Ábrelo- Exclama Bra, con la boca llena de manzana.

Abro el paquete y encuentro un estuche de piel que contiene un viejo libro o eso parece a simple vista. La cubierta es de tela, en un perfecto estado y con una tarjeta en color blanco en un extremo. La tomo y la giro. Está escrita en tinta negra y una elegante caligrafía.

_**¡Discúlpame!**_

_**Sé que ya me he excusado montones de veces, pero sigo cometiendo errores. No debí comportarme groseramente con tu amigo el otro día. No me quiero excusar pero no había tenido una buena semana. Pensé que habías estado muy ocupada y por eso no me visitabas, cuando **_

_**Te vi compartiendo con él me moleste.**_

No necesito que la tarjeta este firmada se perfectamente quien lo envía. Abro la cubierta y me sorprendo. Es un álbum de fotos, de mis fotos desde que tengo como 2 años y la gran mayoría están sacadas en la mansión Briefs. En algunas salgo en brazos de mi abuelito, en compañía de Bra, Goten y obviamente del responsable que tenga esto en mis manos.

Bra observa el álbum por encima de mi hombro. Me arrebata de las manos la tarjeta.

-No…- dice abriendo los ojos incrédula- Mi hermano te esta diciendo que esta celoso- y la que abre los ojos ahora soy yo.

\- Se puede saber en qué parte dice eso-

\- Panny… ¡que acaso eres tonta! O los exámenes te fundieron el cerebro- suspira con desesperación- ¿Qué crees que quiere decir la tarjeta?- me levanta una ceja.

-No tengo idea- me encojo de hombros- que quiere pedir disculpas porque se lo pasa metiendo la pata, con sus tonterías, o que se yo, tal vez tengas razón- y me sonríe triunfante- me está diciendo eres como mi hermana y no me agrada que tengas citas.

No me he permitido pensar demasiado en Trunks en la última semana. Aunque esos ojos de azul intenso invaden seguido mis sueños. La verdad, es que no sé a qué está jugando él. Pero no lo hace limpiamente porque creo saber qué pasa con migo… él me gusta.

-¿le responderás?- pregunta Bra cortando con el tema.

-dejare que sufra un poco más- le sonrió y ella me sierra un ojo cómplicemente.

El bar es ruidoso y lleno de gente, de futuros licenciados que han salido en el mismo plan que nosotras. Ub, ha venido con nosotras. No se graduara hasta el año que viene, pero le apetecía salir. Nos trae una jarra de margaritas para ponernos en onda de nuestra recién estrenada libertad. Mientras bebo uno que otro sorbito.

¿y ahora que aras Panny?- me grita Ub

Bra y yo tenemos pensado en arrendar un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, y bueno por mi parte buscar empleo-

De que hablas Pannnny- interrumpe Bra arrastrando las palabras. Mientras bebe su quinta copa- trabajaras en la empresa de mi familia, y se cierra la conversación- dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa- ¡tráigame otro margarita!

Cómo viven algunos… pero supongo que volveréis a visitarme ¿no?

Por supuesto, siempre que pueda me daré una vuelta por aquí-

Me pasa él brazo por la cintura y me acerca a él.

Pan Son, eres realmente una linda persona, es importante para mí que me visites y no dejes botados a tus amigos- con la última frase es imposible que Trunks no venga a mi mente. ¡Compórtate Son! El antes que todo es tu amigo y de seguro te ve como su hermanita chica por eso te envió el álbum con fotos donde sales como una bebita. Bra se equivocaba el mensaje entre líneas no es estoy celoso, sino te sigo viendo como aquella bebe que iba a mi casa a jugar con mi hermana. Me desanimo completamente, y me bebo la copa de margarita sin pensar.

Pan, pan- Ub grita mientras me hace señales con su mano libre ya que la otra sigue en mi cintura- ¿Otro margarita?

Ub… ¿estas intentado emborracharme? Porque te aseguro que no lo conseguirás- le digo riéndome- creo que mejor voy a buscar un refresco para mí y Bra- le quito el brazo de mi cintura.

¡No, Pan yo quiero otro trago!- grita Bra.

Si bien Bra es una sayayin no es nada de fuerte a la hora de beber unas copas. Sentada ahí parece toda una modelo y muchos de los chicos de la facultad la miran embobados. Bra se apuesto un top minúsculo, vaqueros ajustados y tacones altos. Lleva el pelo recogido, con unos mechones rizados que le caen con gracia alrededor de la cara. Está despampánate como siempre. Yo que soy más bien de converse y camisetas me puestos unos vaqueros tan o más ajustados que Bra, y una blusa con trasparencia que fui obligada a usar.

Uf, me da vueltas la cabeza, pestañeo un par de veces, creo que no mas cócteles por hoy. Mientras una imagen mía y de Bra echadas en el suelo de este lugar se me asoma por la mente, no puedo evitar reírme sola. Estas mareada dice mi sub consiente.

Me dirijo a la barra y decido que debería ir al baño ahora que todavía me mantengo en pie. Bien si estoy exagerando no estoy tan ebria. Me abro camino entre el gentío que baila a ritmo de Ellie Goulding. Por supuesto hay cola, pero al menos el pasillo está tranquilo y fresco.

Me suena el teléfono, pego un salto y grito del susto.

-Hola- digo en voz baja

-¿Dónde estás?- me dice en tono preocupado y severo

Miro la pantalla del celular y con dificultad alcanzo a leer el nombre del registro

-En un bar- me rio y no sé de qué, tal vez de su tono de reproche como si fuera mi padre o mi hermano mayor. Y de repente esto último me duele punzantemente.

-sé que estas en un bar. Respóndeme ¿en qué parte estas?-

-¿A ti qué te importa?- le pregunto arrastrando las palabras. Definitivamente estoy mareada y la brisa fresca de aquí no ha ayudado en nada.

-¡Pan! No estoy para juegos ya no tienes 5 años, compórtate como adulta y dime ¿dónde cojones estas?

-Buenas noches, Trunks.

Cuelgo. Quizá debí darle las gracias por el álbum. Frunzo el ceño. Que gracias ni que nada la misma nota lo decía, el presente era motivo de disculpas. Bueno el objetivo era pasarme de copas, y creo que lo he conseguido. Definitivamente no merece la pena repetirlo. La cola ha avanzado y por fin me toca entrar al baño.

Me miro en el pequeño espejo del baño mientras me lavo las manos, estoy roja y ligeramente desenfocada. Me mojo la cara. Mientras una vaga idea viene a mi mente. Maldita sea. El corazón me late a toda prisa. Esta aquí en el bar. No imposible, hay cientos como esté en el barrio universitario. Me estoy montando una película.

Espero una eternidad en la barra, hasta que me dan los benditos refrescos, mientras vuelvo a abrirme camino ante el gentío, me siento inestable y pegajosa. Veo nuestra mesa desde lejos. Soy consciente de lo mareada que estoy. No veo bien. Distingo a Bra con la cabeza acostada en la mesa, mientras dos figuras están a su lado. Debe ser Ub. Debo estar viendo doble.

-Pan, ¿estás bien?

Ub está enfrente mío, no puedo evitar mirar por sobre su hombro. Aun Bra está acompañada de dos siluetas. La preocupación se apodera de mí.

-Creo que he vivido un poco más de la cuenta- le contesto mientras intento avanzar donde está mi amiga.

-Yo también- murmura- ¿Te hecho una mano?- me pregunta avanzando hasta mí y tomando los refrescos con una mano hábilmente. Mientras me rodea con su otro brazo.

-Ub, estoy bien. No pasa nada, puedo caminar perfectamente.

Intento apartarlo sin demasiada energía.

-Pan, por favor-me susurra.

Me agarra y me acerca más a él.

-Ub, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- mi tono sale lleno de reproche

-Sabes que me gustas, Pan. Por favor.

Suelta los vasos de plástico rojo derramando todo el refresco al suelo del lugar. Me sigue manteniendo pegada a él, y con la otra me agarra la barbilla y me levanta la cara. ¡Va a besarme…!

-No, Ub, para…No.

Lo empujo, pero con lo mareada que estoy es como si mis fuerzas no funcionaran, no consigo moverlo.

-Por favor, Panny- me susurra con los labios muy cerca de los míos.

-Ub, no- le suplico- No quiero. Eres mi amigo-

-Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no- dice una voz tranquila y severa desde la oscuridad. Aprieto fuertemente los ojos. Él está aquí… por ¡Kamisama! Esta aquí. Empuja a Ub y aumenta notablemente su ki. Le va a pagar.

-Trunks, detente- se gira y me observa atentamente y a pesar de que este lugar no cuanta con la mejor de las iluminaciones noto la ira en esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Ven, nos vamos- dice tomándome del brazo y encaminándome hacia la mesa. Bra está despierta y recostada en los brazos de mi tío, mientras este le acaricia su cabello aun atado en una cola. De verdad que no entiendo qué están haciendo aquí.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunta Goten, mientras Trunks asiente

-Tú llévate a mi hermana, yo me encargó Pan- está enfadado, y me mira con recelo. No hago más que morderme el labio.

Nota: Nuevo capítulo! Lamento la demora, pero estuve de vacaciones y las ideas estaban atrofiadas pero la inspiración ha vuelto. Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo… saludos.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo V: **

Todo esta en completo silencio, estoy tan cómoda y calentita en esta cama. El aroma delicioso y extrañamente familiar que inunda el entorno, relaja cada parte de mi ser… se perfectamente donde estoy. Abro los ojos, y por un instante me quedo perdida en la vista que rodea la habitación. Suspiro, mientras mi ofuscado cerebro busca en sus recuerdos ¿cómo he llegado aquí?

Me incorporo, sentándome en la amplia cama, dos o quizá hasta tres veces más grade que la mia. Siento mis ojos cansados y arenosos. Poco a poco comienzan a aparecer pequeños flashes de imágenes fragmentadas de la noche… Mierda!

No recuerdo como he llegado aquí. Llevo puesta una camiseta que reconozco fácilmente, el sujetador y las bragas. El problema es que no recuerdo donde deje mi ropa. Necesito mi móvil. Recorro la habitación con la mirada sin encontrar rastro alguno de ellos. Salgo de la cama y busco frenéticamente mis cosas.

Oigo como alguien sube las escaleras con sumo cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Me congelo. Trunks abre la puerta y entra.

Si estas buscando tu ropa, la he mandado a la lavandería- me dice con una media sonrisa- hay ropa tuya en el armario-

Comenta mientras con total naturalidad se quita una camiseta gris con tirantes empapada en sudor. Mi corazón late a toda prisa y mis mejillas se enrojecen. Miro el suelo. Vaya, debe haber estado entrenando

Levanto mi mirada dispuesta a responder, pero recuerdo lo ultimo que dijo… ¿ropa mía? Hipócrita, me susurra una vocecilla en mi interior. Como si fuera primera vez que duermes aquí…

Para nadie era sorpresa de que yo no solo compartiera casa con Bra si no que también con su hermano. Si, con aquel peli lila que ahora me tenia confundida. Tampoco era que viviéramos "juntos" sino que cuando existía un receso en la Universidad y nuestros horarios compatibilizaban o sencillamente Bra planeaba una cena, de esas, más te vale que te largues. Dormía aquí, pero de eso hace mucho. Precisamente desde que comenzó a salir con Marron, la única hija de Krilin, el mejor amigo de mi abuelito.

No era secreto que para la rubia era o mejor dicho soy una completa molestia.

Ah, no sabia que aún habían cosas mías aquí- le digo entre dientes

Pensé en llevártelas, pero tenia la esperanza de que si te dabas cuenta, vendrías por ellas. Claro está que me equivoque- sonríe de medio lado- Voy a ducharme.

Le miro mientras se mete al cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta. Debo pillar mi celular y llamar a Bra. Lo busco frenéticamente por cada extremo del cuarto, pero nada. Esto es muy frustrante.

Se abre la puerta del cuarto de baño y aparece él. Me dejaría de sorprender alguna ves lo bien que siempre luce. Es probable que no, me digo a mi misma.

H…a…a…s visto mi celular- bajo mi mirada y reordeno mis pensamientos desde cuando me comporto así, muerdo mi labio. Yo soy una guerrera no una de las tantas conquistas del señor presumido- Necesito llamar a Bra- y sorprendentemente mi tono de voz sale molesto.

Esta en el living o quizá en la cocina, precisamente no me acuerdo donde lo dejaste- comenta mientras recorre la habitación con total naturalidad. Semidesnudo como si yo no me encontrase aquí- ¿te gusta la vista?- le miro sin comprender a que se refiere, por un momento pienso en contestar que su habitación siempre a tenido una hermosa vista, pero caigo en la cuenta de que estoy de pie semi vestida con una camiseta como tres manos sobre la rodilla, mientras lo miro fijamente-

idiota- le lanzo para disimular mi sonrojo, mientras las comisuras de su boca se curvan en una gran sexi sonrisa, me encamino para su armario a buscar mi supuesta ropa olvida.

Para mi sorpresa, esta todo guardado en el mismo cajón que solía dejar mis cosas cuando me quedaba. Lo abro y me encuentro con unos vaqueros, aumentado mi asombro. Son mis favoritos. Junto a una playera blanca, y por si costara creerlo tengo ropa interior y calcetines. ¡Uau!. Me quedo impresionada y algo avergonzada. El dijo que tenia ropa y que pensaba devolvérmela por lo que sabia perfectamente que clase ropa estaba dentro de sus cajones. Me pregunto si le habrá traído problemas con la rubia toxica.

Cojo las cosas y entro al cuarto de baño sin dirigirle la palabra. El cuarto de baño está lleno de vapor, rodeado de una aroma completamente familiar en el ambiente, pero mmm, no logro precisar que es. Me quito lo poco de ropa que tengo puesta y me meto rápidamente a la ducha. El agua caliente, relaja cada parte de mi cuerpo. Por mi no saldría jamás de aquí.

Salgo de la ducha y cojo las toallas, me envuelvo el pelo, y con la otra me seco a toda prisa. Me visto rápidamente. Seco mi pelo mientras intento con las manos controlarlo. Pero me rindo, es un caso perdido. Me encojo de hombros frente al espejo.

La habitación esta vacía, bajo las escaleras usando solo calcetines.

Tus cosas están ahí tiradas al lado del sofá- apunta con su dedo índice izquierdo mientras que con la otra mano sostiene una taza de lo que parece a simple vista café.

Gracias- murmuro me coloco los zapatos, que por suerte como diría Bra me combinan- debo llamar Bra- le digo desde donde estoy -de seguro esta preocupada-

No lo creo, esta con Goten- me sonríe- motivo por el cual me vi obligado a traerte aquí- suspira.

¿Así? ¿obligado?- le pregunto mientras me aproximó a la isla que tiene en la cocina para tomar un zumo de naranja que supongo que esta servido para mi. Tengo tanta sed, que ni siquiera le pregunto.

Si, mi responsabilidad, como tu mejor amigo es cuidarte, evitarte los malos ratos como hacer mal tercio por ejemplo- me mira seriamente y no puedo evitar sonreír. Siempre sabe como jugar con migo- Por cierto- y ahora se precisamente hacia donde gira el tema, por que su tono ya no tiene esa chispa juguetona que me fascina- si no hubiera sido por mi, tu amiguito quizás que hubiera hecho contigo- me reprocha

No exageres Ub solo se confundió-

Mmm claro-

Además estoy grande por si no te has dado cuenta- le señalo con mi mano, toma velozmente mi brazo y me acerca a centímetros de su cara

Se que estas grande, sin embargo mi sentido común me prohíbe verte de esa forma.

Y por un momento siento que estamos hablando de otra cosa al igual que hace un rato, pero esta ves si que me perdí, me observa atentamente con sus hermosos orbes azules en los que juro que podría perderme, inconscientemente me inclino mas hacia delante, lo quiero sentir mas cerca, acortar los pocos centímetros que nos separan de golpe. Pero el reacciona y me suelta.

Come, de seguro que después de toda la diversión debes tener un hambre inmensa-

S…i…i cla…ro- tartamudeo reordenando mis pensamientos- puedo preguntarte como nos entraron, el bar en el que estábamos es el único que hay por el sector y estoy 100% segura que tanto tu hermana como yo ocultamos nuestros ki-

Bra llamo a Goten para decirle cuanto le amaba y bla bla-comenta mientras hace una morisqueta con la mano- no le preste mucho asunto, puesto que supuse que saldrían a celebrar. Están técnicamente graduadas- dice en tono serio- hasta que Bra dijo, bueno le dijo a Goten pero yo escuche, al fin de cuentas es lo mismo, que tu te habías desaparecido de su vista- levanto las cejas, ¡bravo Bra! te pateare el trasero. Te dije que iría por unos refrescos- entonces convencí a Goten que fuéramos a buscarlas.

En otras palabras…¿me estas diciendo que escuchas conversaciones ajenas Briefs?-levanto una ceja mientras, me tiento por probar un plato lleno de deliciosas frutas.

Llámalo como quieras Son, si no fuera por mi. Quizá que hubiera pasado.

Ya no sigas con eso, no paso nada. Se defenderme tengo exactamente la misma fuerza que tu- bueno eso no es verdad por mucho que Vegeta ahora me entrene mi ki solo a aumentado un 30% más. Como dice mi entrenador "mocosa no te cansas de rendirte" , además al parecer el señor presumido sigue entrenando. Sin mi claro- sigues entrenando-

¿Me cambias el tema?- se sonríe- si, entreno y solo. Porque mi compañera me cambio, ¿cómo era que se llamaba esa traidora?- dice mientras fije pensar. Con mi brazo mas próximo a el le doy un pequeño golpe en hombro.

Traidora tu…- me te interrumpe

He, sin agresividades, mira que mi abuela te adora-vuelve a sonreír y de momento me parece estar viendo a ese mismo Trunks adolecente sin preocupaciones sin tener que encargarse de la empresa- tengo algo en la cara- se toca con ambas manos.

No, es solo que hoy te ves muy contento, es diferente…mmm, no se no me hagas caso- tomo mi jugo de naranja. Mi celular comienza a sonar. Contesto sin ver el registro- hola- digo animadamente pesando que es Bra quien esta al otro lado de la línea. Menudo error, cuando me doy cuenta de quien proviene la voz

Hola- me habla tímidamente-

Ub, dime que necesitas- y no puedo evitar mirar de reojo a mi acompañante, quien simula tomar el periódico. Por que si de algo estoy segura es que tiene ese oídio muy agudizado escuchando-

me preguntaba si estas bien- me muerdo el labio inferior, ¿qué si estoy bien?... mejor que nunca, me dice mi subconsciente, pero por otro lado estoy algo cabreada con Ub, pensé que estaba todo claro entre nosotros. ¡Solo amigos!

Define bien- contesto cortante, muy directa-

Lo siento- escucho en un susurro-

Creí que estaba todo muy claro Ub, solo amigos- vuelvo a mirar a mi acompañante quien toma su taza de café distraído en su mundo-

Es que…- puedo escuchar la respiración afligida al otro lado de la línea-

Es mejor que lo hablemos en persona, ok. cuídate y nos vemos- cuelgo sin esperar su respuesta.

Juego con el tenedor mientras trato de pinchar un grano de uva, el teléfono vuelve a sonar.

¿otro enamorado?- me pregunta seriamente

No es Bra, permiso- me levanto de la cocina y me dirijo lo mas lejos posible, donde creo que podemos tener una conversación algo privada-

¡Hola amiga!- me dice chillonamente- te morirás con lo que tengo que contarte, aunque bueno de seguro tu me tienes que contar mas cosas. ¡Hehehe! Si tu noche fue la mitad de la mia no me quiero ni imaginar como estas de agotada- frunzo el seño una ves mas Bra Briefs hablando de su vida privada como si fuese la historia nacional-

Pues no tanto…- me interrumpe-

¡Goten me a pedido que viva con el! ¡Lo puedes creer!-grita-

¿y que le dijiste?- pregunto rápidamente reordenando mis ideas este tema si me interesa-

Obvio que si, se que es un tema delicado, me refiero cuando mi padre se entere pobrecito de mi Goten. Y por otra parte también estas tu- solo puedo pensar que zapatos usar para que le duela mas la patada en el trasero que le daré- Se que quedamos, en que después de graduarnos seguiríamos viviendo juntas. Amiga, no sabes cuanto lo siento, se lo que estas pensando y te diré que descartes esos bototos cat que te compraste- me sonrió, no se vale, pero es la felicidad de mi amiga y eso me hace feliz-

Ok, ganas- le digo y me rio-

¡Yupi!- celebra y oigo risas de mi tío- me debes una y tendrás que buscarme un departamento- le advierto

Si lo prometo, el mejor departamento de la ciudad- me rio- bueno nos vemos-se despide y corto el teléfono

Suspiro, vivir sola. La idea no me convence pero ni amarrada me vuelvo a la casa de mis padres. Soy independiente. ¿qué voy a hacer? El culpable de todo es mi tío, mmm… lo único que me reconforta y espero estar presente para echar barras. Es que Vegeta no dejara ninguna parte su cuerpo sin un golpear, cuando se entere- jajajaja

¿qué es tan gracioso?-me doy vuelta en mis pies, y me lo encuentro a una distancia tan próxima que siento como una corriente eléctrica me recorre todo el cuerpo-

Goten le a pedido a Bra que vivan juntos- muevo los hombros

Uy, que se prepare entonces, no me quiero ni imaginar como lo va a dejar mi padre- se ríe, y le acompaño, es que hasta en esto es perfecto.

Eso me reconforta, creme-levanta una ceja, en señal de no entender- se supone que tu hermana y yo viviríamos juntas, después de graduarnos en un departamento en la ciudad- suspiro- pues ahora estoy en la calle- muevo los hombros en señal de resignación.

Se me acerca lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de mi oído, mientras sus manos me sostienen por los hombros. Puedo sentir ese aroma tan particular que emana de el no se como describirlo pero es embriagador. Me susurra- vive con migo…

**Nota: **Primero que todo el que quiero dar las gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer la historia. ¡Haynuevo capítulo! Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Saludos


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

Me quedo boquiabierta y cognitivamente estoy en blanco. Miro el vestíbulo en cual estamos, totalmente grafito cuya pared del fondo es de cristal y da a un balcón con magnificas vistas a la ciudad.

Puedo sentir su mirada clavada en mi, tratando de descifrar, que estoy pensando. Pestañeo un par de veces obligando a mi cerebro comenzar a funcionar de forma adecuada.

-¿Estas de broma verdad?- le pregunto

-No- responde serio.

lo observo sin dar crédito.

-¡Vamos! se de sobra que la idea vivir sola no te convence, y para que decir de volver a vivir con Gohan y Videl esa idea esta descartada, ¿no es así?- sonríe ampliamente. ¡Uy! lo odio, ¿por qué tienes que conocerme tan bien?

Lo miro rápidamente y luego dirijo mi vista hacia la ciudad. ¿Vivir juntos? Pues para ser sincera la idea no me molesta… hasta me agrada un poco. Pero es complicado, por muy amigos que seamos yo cada vez me creo menos ese cuento, y también esta su novia y ese si que es un problema.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo?- me mira fijamente y se ríe –¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

-Suenas como si te estuviera pidiendo que cometieras un crimen- menciona con una mirada divertida- ya bueno si no quieres- se encoje de hombros y se gira dándome la espalda camino a la cocina.

\- Ok, esta bien- ¡Bravo Son! sigues cayendo en sus manipulaciones, levanto mi dedo índice- lo pensare- susurro.

-Buena chica- me dice con ojos divertidos- ven, termina tu desayuno, que yo te llevare a casa.

-Puedo irme volando, no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias, después de todo te viste obligado a traerme aquí-

me mira alzando una ceja, con ojos brillantes- te dejaría ir pero tienes el pelo muy mojado- me regaña- y no me gustaría que te enfermaras.

-No he encontrado el secador- susurro

-No lo has buscado que es diferente- toma el periódico y se sirve mas café- a desayunar- me señala mi plato- Testarudo, manipulador-susurra en mi fuero interno-

Cruzo la sala y me siento en el lugar que antes ocupaba para seguir comiéndome mis frutas.

Trunks abre la puerta del copiloto del Audi azul oscuro y subo. Su nueva adquisición. menudo auto. Lo miro, mientras arranca el motor y abandona su casa. Enciende el equipo de música. Mmm… cierro los ojos el dulce y mágico sonido del chelo invade el entorno. Sonríe y me lanza una rápida mirada.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos así- dice mientras fija la mirada en la carretera- me gusta esto.

\- Y a mi- susurro algo incomoda…

Suena su celular. Agradezco lo oportuno. Trunks interrumpe la música y contesta.

-Briefs- contesta bruscamente

\- Hijo, tienes la información que te pedí- pregunta melodiosamente Bulma

-Si, te la envió dentro de un rato-

-Trunks, la necesito ahora- y su tono cambia a un completo reproche

-Voy en el auto mamá… estoy con el manos libres, no estoy solo-

-¿Quién va contigo?

-Soy yo Bulma-

-Ah, ¡hola Pan!- dice con dulzura- me da gusto que las cosas marchen bien entre ambos, no me gustaba ver a Trunks cabizbajo, es que Pan tu eres tan importante para el-

-Mamá, estoy llevando a pan a su casa- dice con tono de reproche, algo incomodo- hablamos luego- cuelga y la música vuelve a sonar.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad…**_

La dueña de la empresa mas grande del mundo se encontraba frente su ordenador prescribiendo unos documentos de la oficina. Mientras sonreía, recordando las diversas aventuras que vivió junto a su amigo en busca de las tan añoradas esferas, como lo extrañaba.

-Y esa sonrisa a que viene- pregunta fríamente Vegeta mientras se pasea por la cocina, con una toalla blanca en los hombros en busca de botella con agua.

-La amistad de nuestro hijo con Pan me hace recordar a la mia con Goku- menciona con una gran sonrisa

-No hables estupideces mujer- escupe- esos dos mocosos pueden ser cualquier cosa menos amigos.

\- ¿A que te refieres?- le dice mientras le mira atentamente

-No existe la amistad dentro de nuestra especie- dice mientras toma un largo trago de agua- tu hijo quiere a esa mocosa de otra forma, bastante mas posesiva o ¿no te has dado cuenta como la ve?-

\- Vegeta, no hables tonterías, Trunks ve a Pan como una hermana-

\- Y luego dicen que los humanos no son insectos- sisea ofuscado. Mientras comienza a caminar a su maquina de gravedad.

-¡No me dejes hablando sola Vegeta!- reprocha alzando la voz la mujer peli azul, mientras ve alejarse al padre de sus dos hijos.

-Hermana- ironiza- como su hembra es como la ve.

Detiene el auto en frente de la que a sido mi casa por 4 años. Sale del coche y lo rodea, caminando con elegancia hasta mi puerta. Pero soy mas rápida y salgo antes de que pueda abrirla.

-No soy una de tus conquistas Briefs , tengo manos y cerebro se abrir una puerta- murmuro

-Ok Son, no te sulfures- me dice riendo

Debo reconocer que cada cosa que hace siempre me ha maravillado, excepto quizá lo presumido que siempre a sido. Pero aunque suene imposible tengo recuerdos del peli lila desde que tenia solo meses de vida. Ub solía decirme cuando éramos adolecentes que Trunks era como mi sombra "tu te mueves el se mueve…como si le pertenecieras". Pero jamás le preste sentido, para se sincera la única que se comportaba de esa forma no era el si no yo. Pero no me iba a colocar a explicárselo a Ub.

Subo los escalones de la entrada, mientras hago girar la llave de la puerta principal.

Bra y Goten están sentados en la mesa, donde solían estar mis libros de estudio, que afortunadamente no siguen allí. Tengo planes para ellos… tirarlos a la basura dice mi subconsciente. Bra muestra una sonrisa ridícula con cara de habérselo pasado en grande, toda la noche.

Camino hasta el comedor mientras Trunks me sigue. Se levanta para abrazarme y al momento se separa para mirarme de forma indagadora.

-Hola hermanito- le dice cariñosamente, le abraza y le un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, mala influencia- murmura en su oído. Bra levanta la mano y le da un pequeño golpecito en el hombro- ¡au!

\- Mimado-susurra

-Pan cuéntame ¿como esta es cabeza?- pregunta Goten con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Lo primero que pienso es sacarle la lengua pero ya no tengo cinco años a si que descarto la idea.

\- Mejor- le digo a forma de respuesta-aunque claro no tan bien como tu- si me molesta yo molesto, después de todo mi tío es más como un hermano mayor. Me mira, y se ríe

-Bueno, me tengo ir. Trabajo- dice Trunks en tono suave a modo de explicación- Goten, ¿te vienes con migo?-pregunta

-Claro.

Este ultimo se gira hacia Bra, la abraza y le da un beso interminable. Dirijo mi mirada hacia Trunks, quien se mira los pies incomodo. Mientras Goten sigue besando a Bra. Debería ser ilegal ver a los familiares besándose.

-Vaya… meteos en habitación- les digo. Bra se ríe y rompe el beso.

\- Nos vemos luego- le dice y le sonríe

Bra se derrite. jamás la había visto comportarse así, con ninguna otra persona. Y eso que le conocí uno que otro novio. Pero con Goten desde que empezaron a salir o mejor dicho desde que admitieron que ambos se gustaban todo a sido muy distinto. Se me viene a la cabeza las palabras almas gemelas . Trunks resopla y mira con expresión impenetrable. Me mira, y puedo notar como sus ojos se suavizan.

-nos vemos luego, y espero una respuesta- murmura

no puedo evitar sonreír, abre la puerta de la calle y sale al porche. Goten lo sigue hasta el auto, pero se vuelve y le lanza otro beso a Bra.

-¿y? Pan Son me debes unas cuantas respuestas- me dice, con evidente curiosidad mientras los observamos subir al coche y alejarse.

-No te debo nada y en el caso en que estamos la que me debe eres tu- contesto bruscamente, con la esperanza de que eso impida que siga preguntándome.

Entramos a la casa.

-Si, lo se, prometí que viviríamos juntas de hecho ahora que recuerdo la idea fue mia- suspira- pero es que le hubieras visto pany tan dulce- la miro mientras intenta imitar a mi tío. Sonrió, definitivamente no puedo molestarme con ella- entonces ¿no estas enojada?

-No, no lo estoy- la sonrisa se alaga en toda su cara mientras da pequeños brincos. Me siento y respiro. ¡Que noche!. Bra se sienta a mi lado y me mira. Se perfectamente a lo que esta jugando. La santa inquisidora Bra Briefs quiere respuestas- no diré nada

-¿Como sabes que te quiero preguntar algo?- me dice con ese tono manipulador estratégico en ella

-Te conozco, y un no, es mi ultima palabra-murmuro

-Panny si no me respondes me montare una película de hecho ya lo estoy haciendo. Dime ¿mi hermano es bueno en la cama?… de seguro que si. Después de todo es un sayajin y Goten ¡Uau!...

\- Bra detente- la interrumpo elevando la voz- te contare ok-

\- Soy toda oídos- suspiro, se a salido con la suya

-No se si lo sabes, pero nos encontraron porque llamaste a Goten, y le mencionaste que me había perdido de tu vista- le lanzo una mirada acecina.

-Lo siento- murmura

-Te dije que iría por unos refrescos, en fin. Trunks me encontró justo cuando Ub intentaba besarme, y…- me interrumpe en seco

-¡OMG!, te beso.

-No Bra, pero casi, si no llega tu hermano quizá, si quieres que te siga contando no me interrumpas- asiente- bueno Trunks me llevo a su casa, según el, para que no hiciera mal tercio a la parejita. No recuerdo como llegue allí, ni como me saque la ropa- Bra mira expectante como si le estuviese contando la formula de la eternidad- solo que en la mañana desperté en la cama de Trunks, pero durmiendo sola- aclaro rápidamente- me dijo que mi ropa la mando a la lavandería pero que no me preocupara, que aun quedaban cosas mías en su ropero… ¿te acuerdas de estos?- le digo señalando mis jeans- estaban en su casa-

-¡Uau!- es lo único que dice y me siento algo desilusionada, con su reacción-pero…- retracto lo que acabo de pensar- ¿a que se refiere con que espera una respuesta?

-Bueno esa es la segunda parte, después que tu me llamaste le conté que mi tío te había propuesto vivir juntos, y que técnicamente ahora estaba en la calle- murmuro con una sonrisa. Bra es muy sensible y no quiero que se sienta triste por que me quedado sin una parte donde vivir- tuhermanomepidioquevivaconel-le digo rápidamente

-¿Qué?-levanta una ceja en expresión de no entender

-Trunks me ha pedido que viva con el-

su expresión es memorable, si portase una cámara fotográfica le aria unas cuantas fotos. Sin lugar a dudas mi expresión debe haber sido idéntica. Bra pestañea un par de veces asimilando la información.

-¿Qué le respondiste?- pregunta rápidamente

-Que lo pensaría- me mira perpleja

-Pan Son, tu no tienes nada que pensar. Le llamaras y le dirás que aceptas- me dice muy decidida

-Claro iré corriendo hacer lo que tu me dices- le respondo ironizando- ¿no recuerdas un pequeño detalle?-mencionó siendo una mueca.

-Si te refieres a la rubia toxica, Goten me dijo que las cosas no andaban muy bien entre esos dos-comenta no reprimiendo el entusiasmo ni la alegría- por otra parte amiga te recuerdo un pequeño detalle. Nos graduamos en menos de una semana y de aquí a esa fecha hay mudarse

Definitivamente estoy metida en un lio de aquellos…

**Días después…**

Bra y yo nos dedicamos a empacar y compartimos una botella de limonada, como tantas veces. Cuando por fin casi termino de empaquetar mi habitación y me voy a la cama, me permito pensar en mis próximos planes. La actividad física de meter todo en cajas ha sido una buena distracción. Me acurruco en la cama. ¿y bien? Me digo a misma ¿que aras?...

La idea de dejar que los días pasaran quizá no a sido la correcta. Sin embargo he visto uno que otro departamento en el centro de la ciudad, que por supuesto superan mis ahorros, quizá si le pidiese a mi abuelo Satan… pueda rentar uno. Pero mi abuelo no se calla nada. Les contara a mis padres que vivo sola y de seguro terminare viviendo con ellos. Y por otro lado esta Trunks y su propuesta… ni siquiera se como catalogarlo. Si acepto… ¿terminare mas confundida de lo que ya estoy? Quizá lo mejor sea decirle que no, y mantener mis sentimientos a raya. Pero estaría tomando el camino mas fácil y yo no soy así.

Por fin el gran día ha llegado y en unas cuantas horas tendré mi titilo en las manos. No puedo describir el nerviosismo que experimento en este instante. Anoche me costo quedarme dormida, dando vueltas a diversas opciones. Estoy confundida. Pero ya tengo una respuesta…

La tetera ya esta hirviendo, así que me preparo una taza.

-¿Te apetece un té?- pregunto a Bra mientras la veo dando una y otra ves dando vueltas buscando su maquillaje.

-Si, por favor. Anoche estuve preparando como le diré la noticia a mis padres, bueno en realidad a mi papá. Y si, se me apetece mucho un té- dice lo ultimo con un notable tinte de nerviosismo

-Relájate Vegeta no aria nada que enfadara a su princesa- le digo para que se relaje- además Goten es sayajin unos cuantos golpes no le aran nada- sonrió divertida.

Estoy vestida y lista cuando llegan mis padres. Abro la puerta de la calle y los veos en el porche, ambos muy elegantes. La alegría invade cada extremo de mi y me lanzo a sus brazos, mis progenitores quedan perplejos, pero no tardan en reaccionar.

-Hola, mi pequeña- murmura mi padre- yo también me alegro de verte- me aparto un poco, mientras ambos me miran de arriba abajo

-¿Cómo has estado hija?-pregunta mi madre

-Bien- sonrió- me alegro de verlos

ambos sonríen arrugando la comisura de sus ojos

-Estas muy guapa- agrega mi madre

-El vestido es de Bra- le digo bajando la mirada hacia el vestido gris de seda con espalda descubierta.

-¿Dónde esta Bra?- pregunta mi padre, mirando el entorno.

-Ha ido al campus. Goten paso a buscarla hace un rato. Esta encarda de la decoración del evento, así que tiene que estar antes ahí.

-¿No estamos retrasados?

-Mamá, tenemos media hora. ¿se sirven un te?- ambos asienten- cuéntenme porque mi abuelita Milk no viene con ustedes, con lo impórtate que son los estudios para ella pensé que seria la primera en estar aquí

-Si que lo son Panny- murmura mi papá riendo- el señor Satan quedo en pasarla a buscar.

Papá deja el coche en el aparcamiento del campus y seguimos a la multitud con birretes negros hasta el gimnasio.

-Suerte, Panny-dice mi madre alargando su sonrisa- hoy mi niña se gradúa estamos orgullosos de ti.

-Gracias-

Cuanto los quiero…

El gimnasio esta lleno de gente. Mis padres van a sentarse con los demás asistentes y yo me dirijo a mi asiento. Llevo mi toga y mi birrete. Todavía no hay nadie en el estrado. Suspiro, pero no consigue calmarme. Estoy de hecha un manojo de nervios. Me late el corazón a toda prisa. Han venido todos y se que el debe estar por ahí en algún sitio. Me pregunto si Bra esta hablando con el, quizá interrogándolo. Me dirijo hacia mi asiento entre mis compañeros cuyos apellidos también empiezan por S. Estoy en la segunda fila. Miro hacia atrás y veo a mi abuelita Milk y a mi abuelo Satan en las gradas. Los saludo con un gesto. Mientras me contestan agitando la mano. Me siento y espero.

El auditorio no tarda en llenarse y rumor de voces nerviosas aumenta progresivamente. La primera fila de asientos ya esta ocupada. Yo estoy sentada entre dos chicas de otra facultad a las que no conozco. Es evidente que son muy amigas y hablan muy nerviosas con migo al medio.

A las 10 en punto a parece el rector desde detrás del estrado seguidos por el decano y los profesores, todos muy elegantes. Nos levantamos y aplaudimos a nuestro personal docente. Algunos profesores asienten y saludan con la mano. El señor Spencer, mi director de tesis y mi profesor favorito tiene pinta de acabar de levantarse, como siempre. Al fondo del escenario esta Bra junto con la comitiva organizadora... El grupo de benefactores de la universidad se encuentran a un costado del estrado. Y esta el.

Lleva un traje oscuro a medida, parece muy serio y autosuficiente. Al sentarse se desabrocha la americana. El publico que se sienta y cesan los aplausos.

-¡Mira aquel tipo!- cuchichea entusiasmada una de las chicas sentadas a mi lado.

-¡Esta buenísimo!-le contesta la otra.

Me pongo tensa. Estoy segura que no hablan del profesor Spencer.

-Tiene que ser Trunks Briefs

-¿Esta libre?

-Creo que no- murmuro

-Oh- exclaman las chicas mirándome sorprendidas

-Me han dicho que es un pesado y mujeriego- mascullo

-Que lastima- se lamenta una de las chicas

Mientras el rector se levanta y da comienzo al acto con su discurso, veo como Trunks recorre disimuladamente la sala con la mirada. Me hundo en mi asiento, y encojo los hombros para que no me vea. Fracaso estrepitosamente, porque un segundo después sus ojos encuentran los míos. Me mira con el rostro impasible. Me remuevo en mi asiento hipnotizada por su mirada, me ruborizo ligeramente. Sus labios esbozan una leve sonrisa. Lanza una mirada rápida al rector y recupera su expresión seria y luego mira al frente. No vuelve a dirigir sus ojos hacia a mi. El rector continua con su monótono discurso. Avanzada la ceremonia uno de los estudiantes avanza por el estrado y la sala irrumpe en aplausos. Coloca los papeles en atril, se toma su tiempo, cuando esta listo, sonríe, levanta su mirada ante la multitud fascinada y comienza su discurso con elocuencia. Su tema es ¿qué esperar después de la facultad? Domina la sala y se mete al publico al bolsillo. Termina su discurso y el quórum aplaude.

El decano se levanta y empieza el largo y tedioso proceso de entrega de títulos. Hay que repartir mas de cuatrocientos, así que pasa mas de una hora hasta que oigo mi nombre… ¡Al fin!

Avanzo hacia el estrado entre las dos chicas. Trunks me lanza una mirada cálida.

-Felicidades, señorita Son- me dice estrechándome la mano. No puedo evitar sonreír, ante su formalidad- me debes una respuesta- surra mientras me entrega el titulo.

No digo nada, tengo que avanzar porque estoy obstruyendo la cola.

Vuelvo a mi asiento. La ceremonia concluye una hora después, mientras todo el mundo aplaude.

Mientras espero de pie para poder salir de nuestra fila de asientos, Bra me llama. Se acerca a mi desde detrás del estrado.

-Trunks quiere hablar contigo- me grita, típico de ella.

Las dos chicas, que ahora están de pie a mi lado se giran y me miran.

-Me a mandado a que te lo diga- sigue diciendo con una expresión lo mas de divertida

\- La decoración te a quedado estupenda, Bra.

-Si, ¿verdad?-sonríe- ya me voy a ver a mis padres- me dice colocando los ojos en blanco y me rio.

-No me quiero ni imaginar la cara de Vegeta y lo aburrido que tiene que estar- le digo entre risa. Ella hace un gesto de resignación.

Sigo a Bra hasta el pasillo detrás del estrado. Trunks esta hablando con el rector y dos profesores. Levanta los ojos para verme.

-Discúlpenme, señores- le oigo murmurar.

Viene hacia mi y sonríe brevemente a su hermana

-Gracias- le dice

Y antes de que esta le responda me coge de la cintura y me gira en el aire

-¡Felicidades pequeña!- me susurra cálidamente en el oído, cierro los ojos mientras dejo que ese existo aroma que emana de el, me invada. Se aparta y me observa atentamente con sus hermosos ojos azules. Siento la necesidad de acortar la distancia de golpe. Se inclina lentamente hacia mi ¿qué se propone? Parpadeo rápidamente saliendo de mi trance. A lo lejos veo como algunos nos observan. Corto el abrazo rápidamente.

respira hondo

-¿Y cual seria tu respuesta?- retrocede y me mira calmadamente, con los hombros relajados.

-Lo he pensado y si.

-Si ¿qué? si a que tienes una respuesta, o si a que vivirás con migo…

-Viviré contigo-susurro. Es evidente que no termina de creérselo- pero tengo normas…

Nota: ¡Nuevo capitulo! Hasta el momento el más extenso de todos. La historia ya comienza a tomar mayor sentido…espero que os guste. Saludos.


End file.
